Game playing may be based on skill and/or based on chance. In games of chance, a player places a wager on one or more games and may receive a payout based on the outcome of the game and/or the wager. Games of chance may occur through various devices or may be conducted without a device. Examples of devices for games of chance include without limitation video poker, video black jack, mechanical slot machines and video slot machines.
Typically, payout from games of chance is in the form of bills, coins, tokens or vouchers printed on paper tickets. Such vouchers (also known as “cashless gaming tickets”) include indicia such as a bar code, and the bar code indicates, among other things, the value of the payout (e.g., $10). The voucher may be inserted into a gaming device and the gaming device reads the bar code. Thus the voucher may be used to place one or more wagers. Such vouchers may also be redeemed for cash by exchanging the voucher at, e.g., a cashiers window.
Payout from skill-based games may also be made in a variety of forms known in the art.